


Complicated

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ran to him, as she always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all. Jeff Davis owns Teen Wolf, I just use his characters. 
> 
> here's the image:  
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/cfa5fbd54ce716b44aabfeaba8659a6d/tumblr_inline_n2lewqgN6t1rmkwzb.jpg

Their relationship was complicated. There were days where they absolutely adored each other and there were days where they loathed each other. They could go weeks without speaking to or even seeing each other, but the second one of them gave in they completely attached at the hip, and it was kind of beautiful to see. 

They weren’t dating though. They were just…friends. Oh but that term seems so wrong when explaining their relationship. 

She was away at school in Los Angeles. She’d been asleep when all of a sudden a feeling of overwhelming sadness flooded through her, causing her to wake up gasping with tears in her eyes. “Scott…”

She’d gotten dressed and packed a bag before leaving for home. It had taken her roughly seven hours to get there. She didn’t stop at his house, she knew he wasn’t there. Don’t ask how, because she wouldn’t be able to tell you how she knew, she just did. She drove to the lake where they had spent every summer of their lives for as long as she can remember. 

"Scott…"

"Liv…"

Her arms slid around him and she pressed her face against his neck, breathing him in. 

"My dad’s back."

"I’m sorry."

They lapsed into a calm quiet, both just breathing and enjoying each others company.

"You came home." He said a while later, pulling back to look down at her. 

"You needed me." Was her response.

He flashed that smile of his, her stomach did flips.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

His lips pressed against hers, soft and sweet, barely brushing her lips really but it was enough to leave them breathless. He pulled back, staring down at her. 

She just smiles and pressed her face into his neck again as his arms wrap around her back, resting just at the small of her back.

Maybe they were a bit more than friends.


End file.
